Total Drama Enterprise
by WinLik3aBosS
Summary: Follow Courtney, Noah, Gwen, and Cody as they travel through time and space, exploring strange new worlds, seeking out new life and civilization, and boldly going where no man has gone before in this new fanfic! (Will have Nourtney and Gwody/ Check out my profile for more information).
1. Chapter 1: All Aboard?

**First episode of Total Drama Enterprise! This story, will not be in crossovers mainly because it will see more action here than there. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story, as it will be my next big story! Read my profile to get the main idea of the story. Please Review, and by all means enjoy the story!**

**I do not own Total Drama, its characters, or Star Trek.**

Out in the cold, expansive, loneliness of space the NCC-1483 Lancaster held its position around Cleuerilia IV. The planet was mostly uninhabited, but the NCC-1483 Lancaster had been sent into the sector because of a distress signal that came, not from the planet, but from another Federation ship; The NCC-5353 Harmony. After having his navigator search for any signs of the ship for about the 10th time, Captain Donovan Holbach sighed heavily in his chair. He and his crew had only just arrived a day ago, but he was already getting restless. He ran his hand through his jet black hair and stared at the monitor facing the front of the bridge. Outside, he could see nothing but the vast red color of Cleuerilia IV and the pitch black of the space around it.

Impatience began to grip his mind as he began tapping his foot. He had been circling this god forsaken planet for what seemed forever. He would rather have been on patrol, keeping the borders safe from those of the likes of Klingons and Romulans. He wasn't made for this type of work. When he had signed up for Starfleet Academy, he had hoped on working his way up to eventually being captain of a great battleship. Instead, he was placed in charge of an exploratory ship, just like the well-respected Captain Kirk had when he was captain of his own ship, the Enterprise. Still, Donovan had to admit; at least he had a ship instead of being a lowly crew member. He had worked tirelessly to build up to this point, starting off as just an average ensign, and eventually landing himself in this very seat. Just then, his thinking was interrupted by his communications officer trying to get his attention,

"Captain…Captain I've got something here…" He repeated, keeping the earpiece to his ear. Cpt. Donovan leapt out of his chair and walked across the bridge to where the communications officer, Dewitt Wakeman waited for his arrival. Dewitt was actually a quiet sort of man, but when it came to work, he refused to stay silent when he had to inform the captain of an important message. Right now was one of those times. When Captain Donovan finally arrived at Dewitt's chair, he gestured for him to play the recording that was now stored in the ships logs.

"_This is an emergency broadcast to any nearby Federation Vessels! NCC-5353 Harmony has been severely- (There was some explosive noises in the background as the message broke up a little) Shields are almost offline! We don't know what or who this is that is attacking us, but it is also the cause of a massive infestation on Cleuerilia IV! (Another explosion sounds in the background and a few screams of terror arise, most likely injured during the explosion. The speaker pants heavily and seems desperate to finish the message) Listen! The Captain is dead *Static starts to increase* and I'm not sure who we're fighting here, but I'll make a quick description! The ship has a *Static* look to it and *Static* gel! It seeps through the shields eventually and *Static* the ship! Oh god! No! NOOOOO!" _

Transmission End.

Officer Dewitt looked up at Cpt. Donavan, as if asking him what to do next. Donovan was interested in what their communications officer had described. Some sort of ship was attacking nearby vessels that were investigating this planet…there had to be a reason for that. Usually when someone protected something, they had something to hide. Something important. Donovan looked back at Dewitt with a stern face and spoke quickly,

"Save the transmission into the ships logs, I will want to have a look at it later, as for now, get us within transporter range of Cleuerilia IV. I'm going down to the surface with a landing party; 3 security officers and Lt. Carter over there." He ordered. At the mention of his name, Lt. Carter, a brown haired man with a young face and blue eyes stood up from his chair on the bridge and met Cpt. Donovan by the elevator. Dewitt nodded and resumed his actions at his station. Before Cpt. Donovan lowered the lift, he called out to Dewitt, "Oh, and Dewitt," Dewitt looked over to him,

"Yes sir?"

"Take command of the bridge while I'm gone. I know you haven't been on the ship for long, but for right now you're the only one I can trust. I'm sure I'm leaving it in capable hands. Can I count on you Dewitt?" Donovan asked towards the young man. As if he had just been told he had won the lottery, Dewitt lit up like a Christmas tree and eagerly nodded his head,

"Yes sir! Thank you sir, I won't let you down!" Donovan smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. You have the bridge." Just as he finished saying the last sentence, he took hold of the lift's handle, and began his decent with Lt. Carter at his side. For most of the ride, they stood next to each other in silence as they neared the shuttle bay. Midway through, Carter turned towards him curiously,

"Why are we going down to the surface sir? We scanned the surface and saw no such life forms, leading to my question, why do we need the security officers with us?" Donovan frowned at his officer's question.

"I'm not sure Lieutenant, but I've got a bad feeling about this. Whatever had destroyed the NCC-5353 Harmony probably left the sector, fearing being seen by other civilizations such as ourselves. As of right now, I'm not sure what we're getting into here. Sounds like something the Klingon's would do, those war thirst bastards…but I'm most likely wrong. The communications officer and anyone else on that ship would've recognized the ships design if it was Klingon…or any other race, making me feel that we're coming across a new species here…" Cpt. Donovan explained his thoughts to Lt. Carter. Carter thought silently for a moment before the lift doors thrust open, leading to a large room where the hanger was. Small shuttles lined the inner hangers, ready for use. One or two were out of their hanger, getting a tune up or fixed. As the pair stepped into the room, they easily spotted a group of security officers and a space shuttle that was prepped and ready for them.

As they neared, one of the security officers stood forward,

"Hello sir. I'm Sgt. Brenden Kiani, and I'm in charge of this security landing crew. If you need any of my men to do anything, just say the word." He informed his captain. Donovan patted the Sgt. On his shoulder and kept a serious face.

"Noted." He said before climbing aboard, with Carter behind him and the other security officers following suit. Before long, they were all strapped to their seats, with Carter piloting the ship, and Captain Donovan sitting next to him. "Do we have clearance to launch?" Donovan called up to the bridge through the coms. There was a slight rustling before he heard Dewitt's voice push through,

"Uh, yes sir! You are a go for launch! We're opening the shuttle bay doors now!" Just as he had said, the shuttle bay doors began opening up for the shuttle to take off. All of the surrounding crew members who were not inside, and were working on the shuttles were saved from the dark endless space by the oxygen field that surrounded the ship. The shuttle began to hover slightly as Carter began to maneuver it out of the ship. As he cruised his way towards the opening, he leaned towards Donovan, all the while keeping his eyes on the dashboard,

"Sir, do you think it was wise to leave Dewitt in command? Why not someone like Officer Rory? He seems like an adequate choice for the job…" Donovan sighed,

"The boy's a nervous klutz, I admit, but he needs to learn. That's how I learned how to steer a ship and take command. There's no better learning experience than the real deal itself." Donovan said to Carter. Carter looked uneasy,

"True sir, but that could lead to many disasters and-"

"Could we stop talking about this? You're making me feel like I just made a grave mistake…" Donovan cut Carter off and stared at the window as Cleuerilia IV became closer and closer. Its desert like winds could practically be seen from orbital view. Nevertheless, Carter brought the ship down, past the planet's atmosphere and finally landing it on a small flat piece of land outside a small human settlement. Readings informed them that the atmosphere was not breathable, and that space suits were advised. Listening to the machine's advice, everyone geared up in their space suits and opened the shuttle door.

Donovan was the first one out the door. The bright suns nearly blinded him as he slowly walked down the ramp. His foot sunk a little in the reddish-brown sand that littered the planet's crust. The sky was almost like earths, except for the menacing dust cloud that was closing in on their position.

"I took notice of this weather before we left. We'll have exactly 1 hour before we have to return to the shuttle and take off for the ship, otherwise we'll be stranded here." Carter informed his commanding officer. Donovan nodded and spoke into the comms built into his suit.

"Alright everyone. I just want a quick sweep of this settlement. It's the only official settlement on this planet that we currently know of, and I want it searched of any mysterious material before we move onward. I'd prefer we got a clue here so that we don't have to ask Starbase of any more settlements, so let's get this done and over with. With a nod of his helmet, Donovan and Carter walked towards the nearest building while the other three officers separated; Sgt. Brenden by himself and the other two together.

Donovan and Carter entered through a small metal tunnel and found themselves face to face with a giant metal door that swung open using the simple keypad in front of them. Carter easily hacked through the system and the pair watched as the door swung open. Inside was a dusty room, which looked like it once inhabited a family, consisting of children. The two men began wandering about the house, searching for anything that was a clue when Donovan heard Carter call his name. Donovan rushed over to the room Carter was in to see him leaning over a small bed with a child in it. When he got closer, he could see a strange looking mask covering the person's mouth and nostrils, and tracing down the person's neck to the back, where two tubes stuck out where the spine would be located.

"What…who is it? What is that…?" Donovan asked. Carter did not respond immediately, as he was inspecting the patient. It was a man, around the age of 20. His hair seemed to be turning gray, oddly, and his limbs were skinny and weak looking. Before Donovan could tell him to stop, Carter gripped the mask around the man's face and pressed a button. To Carter's expectations, the mask fell off with a hiss, leaving the man's face now fully exposed.

"Interesting…this mask…is organic." Carter said now eyeing the mask in his hand. Donovan looked uneasy,

"This person was no doubt part of the colony. You keep searching this area, while I go check their computer logs. Maybe they have some information on the N.C.C-5353 Harmony's disappearance. If you find anything, report to me, and I'll send the information to Starbase when we get back on the ship. Let's try not to linger here too long…this place is…unnerving." Donovan concluded before exiting the building. When he set foot outside, he instantly caught sight of the metallic satellite that was atop what he guessed was the official building around the settlement. He was walking towards it when his comms roared to life,

"Captain! Captain you better come quick! Something strange is happening to one of the citizens over here!" Donovan looked around and could see one of the security officers waving to get his attention. He sprinted over to the security officer and followed him inside the nearby building. Inside, the other security officer was watching the citizen intently. This one was a woman, around her 30's, and still had the mask around her face. Her eyes were closed as she began to wander around the room, almost aimlessly.

"What the…" Cpt. Donovan muttered as he stared at the spectacle. "Carter you there?"

"Yes Captain?"

"We've got some unusual movement by one of the citizens. Keep your distance from that one in the building alright? Not sure if they're friendly, confused, or hostile. Keep me posted on what happens."

"Yes sir." When he finished his conversation with Carter, he walked over to the security officer which had called him over.

"How long has she been like this?" He asked. The guard shrugged,

"It's been about 2 minutes. It's weird…like she's trying to sense her environment or something…"

"Sir? Should I report this to the ship?" The other guard asked. Donovan nodded while keeping his eye on the walking woman. This certainly was strange. Could this have something to do with the attack on the Harmony?

Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes and thrust herself towards the security officer that was contacting the ship. He was too occupied with calling the ship that he didn't even see her coming. Her impact sent him spiraling towards the wall, cracking his helmet. The impact immediately killed him, as the glass shards penetrated his skull through his brain. Donovan and the other security guard nearly fell back in shock as they fumbled for their phasers. The woman began to run towards them when a shot hit her from the side, sending her flying into a table. Donovan and the other security guard watched as Sgt. Brenden appeared from the side, wielding a phaser rifle. Donovan quickly remembered Carter, and called him on the comms.

"No response from Carter! I'm calling the ship; we're going to teleport out of here, ASAP!" Donovan said as the three ran out into the open street of the small settlement. After a moment, Donovan cursed. His sensors could not reach the ship because of the oncoming storm!

"Jesus Christ! What was that? What's happening?" The other security guard shuddered as he held his chest, clearly unable to catch his breath after what had just happened. The two followed Donovan as he ran to the building that Carter was in. Before they ventured inside, Brenden stopped him.

"Ensign Gavin, keep post out here." Brenden ordered.

"But sir I-"

"That's an order Ensign. We'll be back momentarily." Donovan said before the other two slipped inside. The room was just as Donovan had left it before talking with Carter. The two crept through the abandoned halls of the building as they searched for their missing comrade. Just as they walked into the main living room where Donovan had left him, he was met with an unnerving sight. Carter stood, almost zombielike in the middle of the room wearing the mask around his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he turned towards them. The man it had previously been on had deteriorated into nothing but dust.

"Carter…Is that you? Carter report!" Donovan shouted. Carter stood silently, not saying a word.

"That's it sir. I'm here to keep you safe, and from what we recently experienced, I'm not allowing another crew member to die, I must take him out."

"Dammit Brenden! He is one of our crew! Put the gun down now!"

"Sir…"

"That's an order!"

"Sir…"

"What?!" Donovan had been so into their argument that he did not notice the others in the room. It seemed like that a dozen more figures had appeared around them as he was arguing. Even the security guard from before. Along with them, was Ensign Gavin, who was also missing an arm. His stub hung from his shoulder, bleeding all over the floor, yet he showed no sign of pain.

"What on Earth…"

Brenden didn't wait. He instantly pulled the trigger, firing a blast right into the face of Carter. The shot blew right through his space suit helmet, sending fragrant of glass through his skull and eyeballs, yet avoiding his mask. The rest of the shot burned a small hole through his nose, leaving a bloody hole in his face.

Cpt. Donovan didn't wait either. He pulled his pistol from his side and began firing rapidly at the oncoming horde. One by one, he shot their faces into oblivion, but they continued to advance. They were now only a few yards from where the two were making their final stand. As they neared, Brenden began shouting curses as they advance, spitting at them and firing round after round into their bodies, sending blood and body parts flying all over the walls, splattering blood across it like it was a picture. Donovan pulled out his communicator from his pocket and flipped it open, hoping to at least get a signal from the ship. While firing his pistol, he managed to hear Dewitt's voice through the other end,

"Dewitt! Listen to me! Do NOT come down to Cleuerilia IV's surface! Something down here has turned the *he grunts pushing one of the citizens off of him* citizens hostile! Carter, Gavin, and the other security officer are dead! Can you beam us up?" he pleaded. Dewitt fumbled on the comms to get the transporter room.

"Transporter room! Beam them up! Now!" Dewitt then leapt from his seat, and ran into the lift, not even leaving someone in charge of the bridge. He flipped open his communicator, "Sir, I have the transporter's getting ready now! Get ready to be beamed up!"

Meanwhile, Brenden and Cpt. Donovan were mere feet away from the advancing hostiles.

"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Donovan shouted as he began kicking away at the citizens. They were practically on top of them now. Just as they were being transported to the ship, they both felt the citizens grab at their mouths.

Dewitt ran into the teleported room where the Captain and what remained of the landing party. "Sir! I'm so sorry; I'm a fool, are you alright? Brenden, are you ok?" He asked hastily, as he could not see their faces as they were turned around. Slowly, the two men looked straight up at the walls in front of them, and slowly turned towards Dewitt.

They were wearing masks. _The _masks.

"Um…sir? May I ask what that is on your face?" He was given no response. Instead, the two began marching towards him at a quick speed. The security guard in the room advanced on them, to make sure they were ok when Brenden grabbed him by the throat, and snapped his neck. Dewitt watched in horror as the teleporter operator soon followed. The two then trapped Dewitt in a corner, advancing upon him.

"Sir! Sir what are you doing! No! Stop! AAAAHHHH!"

**Starfleet Academy: Graduation day for the latest Starfleet Graduates**

Noah stood in the crowd of students, completely bored out of his mind as he listened to the old Colonel Jonas continue about their responsibilities on the ship that they would be assigned to, and how their life would take a dramatic turn when they boarded it. He kept going on about how their lives would change, whether it was for the better or the worse he didn't know. When he finally finished speaking, he called for a moment of silence for those who had died in the line of duty protecting the peace in space. Everyone stood motionless in the courtyard, listening to the cool summer breeze blow against the green leaves of the trees that outlined the courtyard. The grey, shimmering buildings hidden behind them. When they finished giving a moment of silence for those who they had lost, Noah sighed heavily and sat back down. The only reason he had signed up for Starfleet academy was because his father had forced him to enlist. His father, Captain Donovan Holbach was one of Starfleet's best and brightest captains. He had fought in numerous battles, and kept most of his crew alive while in the fighting. One day, when Noah had just turned 19, his father had sat him down in his living room, and had given him a talk about how he felt it was Noah's duty to follow in his footsteps. Of course, Noah protested coming back with snarky remarks and other sly comebacks to keep from being enlisted, but his father wouldn't budge. Captain Donovan Holbach was a hard man, and was quite serious when it came to the line of duty. Eventually, he got Noah to enlist, and after 4 years of training, here he was, waiting to be assigned to a ship.

Colonel Jonas then thanked the new Starfleet members in front of him, and instructed them to get into lines that they were assigned before entering the assembly. Each new recruit was given a small card with a number on it, which would lead them to a gate in the lobby of the Starfleet Academy building. Noah received number 5, referring to gate 5. With that, Colonel Jonas congratulated them, and all of the students saluted him before cheering about their success. Noah didn't cheer.

After they all cheered their achievement, they moved over to their nearby families that were watching the assembly. They all gave hugs and kisses, and talked about what ships they hoped to be assigned to. Noah looked over the line of parents before his eyes landed on his mother, standing alone…without his father by her side. He slowly walked over to her and hugged her. When they broke their hug, she had tears running down her face.

"Noah, I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry your father couldn't come…you know he's always working." She said sadly. Noah scoffed,

"Yes. I'm sure he's working real hard as he and his crew relaxes on Cleuerilia IV's surface, enjoying the solitude without his annoying son around." Noah said flatly as he rolled his eyes.

"Noah, don't be like that. It wasn't his choice to be assigned there, he was ordered to investigate the area by Admiral Darwin himself! He didn't have a choice in the matter." His mother protested. Noah still wasn't impressed by his mother defense.

"Give me a break. He's a high ranking captain in Starfleet. I'm quite sure that if he said 'My son's graduation is tomorrow, I should attend' they would allow him." Noah's mother sighed.

"Noah, that's ridiculous. Do you know how many officers would be off duty if that was the case? Trust me when I say that he loves you with all his heart."

"Certainly doesn't feel like it."

"Noah."

"What?"

"He _does _love you. Now, go out there…go out there and make us proud." His mother said, tears forming at the edges of her eyes again. Noah hugged her once again, fearing this might be the last time he saw her for quite a while, before walking off with the rest of the crowd to where his assigned gate was supposed to be. He kept staring back at his mother as he entered the building. As soon as he lost sight of her dark black hair with that small tinge of red in it, he kept his focus on the gate he was supposed to get to. He walked along with the crowd of excited young graduates as they all found their gates.

Noah scanned the long expansive hallway until his eyes landed on a metal gateway with the yellow letter 5 flashing on top of it. He sighed, looked at his card, and began making his way over to it, with his small pack of possessions on his back. When he finally arrived at the gate, he stood in line with his official form of acceptance that would allow him through the gate and to his future ship. As he waited on line, a rather short boy with light brown hair and light blue eyes walked up behind him with a wide grin on his face. Noah completely ignored his existence, while focusing on getting through the line and finally getting on his ship. To his great malcontent, the boy tapped on his shoulder excitedly. Noah turned around slowly with squinted eyes, obviously annoyed at the boys tapping.

"What?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"See that girl over there?" he said pointing to his left. Noah followed his finger to a girl standing on their same line, with white skin and black hair that had hints of blue dyed in it. She looked annoyed to be here, just like Noah, and was doodling in a pocket sized sketchbook. Noah looked back to the boy with an uninterested look.

"Yeah." He said. The boy elbowed him jokingly and grinned,

"Isn't she hot?" he said. Noah became even more annoyed. If there was one thing he hated, it was an idiot that thought he was a ladies man, which this boy seemed to be.

"I could care less about what she looks like." Noah said before turning back around, hoping that it would end the conversation there. Again, it seemed as though fate was against him today, as the boy then walked in front of Noah with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously man? C'mon don't you think she's like a 9 or 10 on the hotness scale?" Noah looked at him with downcast eyes.

"No, I don't think she even _registers_ on myscale." Noah said sarcastically, hoping that the boy would realize that there _was _no scale for Noah. Instead, the boy smiled and put his arm around his shoulder.

"I know right! She's way past a 10, who am I kidding! Name's Cody by the way!" He said sticking out a hand to shake with Noah. Noah stared at the hand in front of him for a minute before reluctantly shaking his hand. If this guy was going to be on the same ship as him (which he was), then Noah would need _someone _to talk to while he was on it.

"Noah." He said plainly. Cody grinned before staring back at the girl with the black and blue hair.

"Think I'm gonna go have a chat with her, be right back." He said before straightening his posture and strolling over to the girl. Noah watched him go and grinned. There was no way that this girl would even look at Cody. Noah had taken a good look over him, and he was not exactly one's prince charming. He was skinny, lanky, and had a gap between his two front teeth. He didn't stand a chance.

Cody walked up to the side of the girl and stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning towards her,

"So, you're going to be a member of the same ship as me huh? Nice to know we'll have a pretty lady aboard!" Cody said flirtatiously. The girl stared at him for a minute with an uninterested look before grinning.

"Yes, and it will be good to know we'll have man candy on board to stare at such as yourself." Noah instantly knew that she was being sarcastic, but Cody however didn't seem to catch on. He grinned and he seemed to be quite proud of himself.

"Well thank you! You know, we should hang out some time! Care to give me your number?" Suddenly, the girl returned to her uninterested look as it seemed that this boy didn't get that she wasn't interested in him. She merely turned away from him and began talking to another girl that was in line with her. At first, Cody just stood there, unsure of what happened. He then turned back towards Noah, and walked over to his previous spot in the line with his eyes glued to the floor. Noah worked hard to stifle his laughter after watching that hilarious display.

"Haha, um *Noah clears his throat* so how did it go Casanova?" Noah said letting out a small fit of laughter after he finished. Cody glared at him and crossed his arms before a frown found its way back onto his face.

"What did I do wrong? She seemed happy at first and then she seemed mad at me for no good reason!" Cody wondered. Noah's laughter ended and he realized how oblivious his new friend was. He didn't seem to understand sarcasm. Noah leaned to one side and crossed his arms.

"Listen, I can't believe that you're asking me for advice on this, but from what I saw she was being sarcastic when she said you were eye candy. She obviously isn't your type." Cody was about to protest when it was finally his turn to hand the official his form. The man looked it over and then looked back at Cody,

"First Officer Helmsman on the NCC-1879 Arcadian. Welcome aboard." The man handed Cody a pass and Cody nodded and followed some of the other graduates to a shuttle that would eventually fly them to the shuttle bay of the Arcadian. Noah took a step forward after watching Cody walk off. Noah handed the man the form, and after looking at both it and him, the man handed Noah his pass.

"Navigation Officer on the NCC-1879 Arcadian. Welcome aboard." He said rather routinely. Noah accepted the pass and ran after Cody. He finally caught up to him and elbowed him in the side.

"Looks like we're going to be on the same ship together. I look forward to working with you." Noah said. Putting aside Cody's annoying traits, he would need a friend on this ship, and he wasn't going to turn down a perfect opportunity to be friends with Cody. Cody smiled as the two entered into the space shuttle. They took their seats next to each other and waited for the rest of the shuttles passengers climbed aboard. When the seemed to be completely filled except for a seat besides Noah, an officer entered the cockpit and ordered them to raise the ramp. The pilot acknowledged his order and began to raise the ramp.

"Wait! Wait damn you, I'm supposed to get on!"

Noah stared through the small slit that he had left as the ramp continued to rise. A girl with mocha colored skin and dark hair ran as fast as she could to reach the shuttle. Thankfully, the pilot heard her pleas and lowered the ramp once more. The girl climbed aboard, and sat next to Noah, seeing as there were no other seats taken. The officer had returned and glared at the girl, looking rather annoyed before signaling for the pilot to take off again. This time, there were no other late passengers to interrupt, and the shuttle took off towards its destination.

Noah's stomach moved to his throat as the shuttle lifted off. He instantly felt sick to his stomach, and wished that the pilot would take a steadier approach to reaching their destination. He was instantly reminded of his times at the amusement parks with his family, and often getting sick on most of the rides. He was especially not good at going on the one ride that went up and down on a giant metal pole. Often it would send the contents of his stomach flying around until they exited his mouth. Noah shuddered at the thought of it, and clutched his stomach.

"Are you going to be ok?" he heard a voice ask. Noah looked to his right to see the girl staring at him, looking concerned.

"I don't do well with this kind of transportation." He said. At this, the girl giggled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well you better get used to it, cause where we're going, there aren't any barf bags." She said. Noah instantly felt the need to retch when she said 'barf' and his eyes darted back and forth between the girl and Cody. Thankfully, he felt the need die back down suddenly, and he felt a little less than decent again.

"No *gulp* no need to worry…brought my own…" Noah said sarcastically. The girl suddenly looked repulsed.

"Well just make sure you don't go on me." She said, inching away from him a little. Noah rolled his eyes,

"I think you're safe." The girl smiled,

"My names Courtney. Courtney Dilucca I'm a scientific officer working for Captain Wyatt on the bridge. What's your name?" She asked. For a short moment, Noah felt proud of himself. He'd only been with this group of people for around 2 hours and yet he had managed to already find two friends.

"Name's Noah Holbach. I'm the Navigation Officer. I guess we'll be working on the bridge together."

"Holbach? As in Cpt. Donovan Holbach?" She asked. Noah sighed heavily and nodded, "Wow, you must be so proud of your father!" She said. Noah grunted,

"Not really. He probably could care less about what happens to me. I'm almost positive he wouldn't even know if I died or not." Courtney looked at him shocked,

"But aren't you a little proud? I've heard great things about him! He seems like such a great guy! I would've loved him as a father compared to my father…" Noah was intrigued, and wanted to know what the big deal was about her father.

"What's up with your dad?" he asked. Courtney rubbed her arm and turned away.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." She said quietly. Noah felt as if he had hit something that he shouldn't have, and quickly turned his gaze away from her, towards the metal grated floor beneath his feet. Noah kind of wanted to know what had happened, but he knew better than to press an issue such as this. They sat silently like that for quite a while, as the shuttle neared their destination. Noah looked over at Cody, to see him staring at the girl with black and blue hair from before. After he watched him for a minute, Cody noticed that he as staring at her, and instantly began to stare out a nearby window. Noah returned to staring back at the floor for a moment before a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Look! There it is!" He heard Cody tell him. Noah turned in his chair to stare out the window next to him. At first, the light blinded him, and he had to shield his eyes to protect them from the harmful rays of the sun. After a few seconds, his vision cleared up and a ship came into view. It was still in its holding bay, but already Noah could see how massive it was. It was gigantic compared to its surroundings, and looked shiny and new, its grey paint reflecting in the now setting sun. "Constitution Class! Just like Admiral Kirk's ship!" Cody said practically drooling as he stared in awe at the ship. Noah rolled his eyes. Whenever someone wanted to talk about someone that was famous and in Starfleet, they _always_ mentioned Admiral James T. Kirk.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that name…"

"Wow! I wonder what the bridge looks like!" Noah was cut off by Courtney as she too stared out the window. The three were not the only ones to stare at their new home. Practically everyone else was staring out their windows in order to get a glimpse. As they did so, the officer on board began telling them information on the ship, and what to do when they arrived in the shuttle bay. According to his instructions, you would follow a certain crew member dressed in Red, Yellow, White, or Blue uniform. Red was for Operations (engineering), Blue was for Sciences, and Yellow for Command. The officer then pulled out a card as the shuttle mad a slight but sudden shift. As it did, Noah quickly grabbed onto a nearby railing for support as Courtney laughed.

The officer began reading out names and telling them what colored officer they were to follow. Slowly he worked down the list of names. Cody was eventually told to follow the Command officer (the yellow uniform), and Noah and Courtney were told to follow the Science officer (the blue uniform). Noah was glad that he would be at least with one of his friends on his journey around his new home. Cody on the other hand looked saddened that Noah would not be accompanying him. The shuttle finally neared the rear end of the ship, where everyone could see the hanger doors begin to open. Slowly, the outside landscape was replaced by a wall of metal and other interesting gadgets as they entered the ship. With a sudden jolt, the shuttle landed on the hanger bays floor, shaking the passengers inside. Noah lost his breath for a moment when the sudden jolt rang through his body, nearly scaring him to death. He _hated _it when they did that. Courtney laughed,

"Well, at least it's over right? Oh wait; we still have an entire VOYAGE ahead of us! Don't worry Noah, I'm sure you'll survive." Courtney said, unbuckling herself from her seat. She then stood up, and followed the line of cadets out the door into the shuttle bay. Noah felt Cody tap his shoulder and turned towards him.

"Who was that?" he asked. Noah began unbuckling himself as he responded,

"Her name's Courtney. She's a Scientific Officer." Noah replied; now free of the chairs buckles. He stood up, bending backwards to stretch out his back. After stretching his back, he leaned forward and touched his toes. Cody unbuckled himself and stood up.

"Huh…your friend?" Noah shrugged, now following the line out the door.

"I guess. We literally just met." Cody shrugged and followed Noah out the door into the small crowd of cadets waiting to be placed in their groups by the officer. All around them, small crates were being loaded on for their long journey ahead of them. The officer then spoke up, and began placing them in their groups by name. Cody watched as the girl with blue and black hair was placed in the white uniformed group (the medical group). Apparently her name was Gwen. However, Cody was disappointed that she was not in his group, and slugged over to his group when his name was called. Soon after, Noah and Courtney were placed in their groups and began their tour of the ship.

Their officer, whose name was Lt. Kenneth led them around the many halls of their new home. First, he showed them to their new living quarters; a small room with a monitor, a few bits of furniture, and of course a bed. It was basically the same size of a normal dorm room in college. Afterwards, he led them to the magnificent cafeteria, where they would eat their breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was a giant white room with plenty of large tables spread about it. To one side, were several machines that dispensed food of almost any kind. Lt. Kenneth showed them how to use such machines, but also warned them that overuse of the machine would lead to its immediate breakdown, and also a penalty. Then, Lt. Kenneth led them to the engineering room, where the operations group already was giving the tour for their future engineers. Lt. Kenneth pointed out the major parts of the ship, and began to move on. He then led them to the med bay, where a series of beds lined the walls, ready to hold any injured personnel when needed.

Finally, Lt. Kenneth led them to the bridge, where Cpt. Wyatt was sitting in his chair, observing the view on the giant monitor that sat in front of the entire circular room. Small computers lined the outside ring of the room, while the captain's chair and one large desk for two people sat on the inner ring of the bridge. Lt. Kenneth asked Cpt. Wyatt if he could show the new recruits around, and with a quick glance towards them, he nodded. Lt. Kenneth showed them where their new stations would be on the bridge, and told them the standard protocols in case of emergency. Of course, he asked them if they knew what to do, and they all nodded. They all knew what to do, thanks to the Kobi Oshi Maru test. The Kobi Oshi Maru test was a test to see how people reacted in times of stress and danger. Noah, Cody, and Courtney had all taken the test, and failed. There was only one person who had ever really beaten the test, and that was Kirk. But he cheated.

When Noah had taken the test, all of his crew members had died, and the ship was eventually destroyed, ending the simulation. In Courtney's test, half of her crew had died, and she withdrew from battle, leaving the stranded people on the ship they were supposed to rescue to die. Cody had managed to get minimal casualties, but had barely even come close to getting to the ship. He was too afraid to spare his own people in such a situation he knew he would lose.

Finally, Lt. Kenneth finished the tour, and they all returned to their newly assigned quarters. Noah entered his new room, set his bag of belongings on his bed, and sighed.

"I've only been here for 3 hours and I already miss home." He said before lying down on his bed to get some sleep. There was a big day for him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Here's chapter 2! I've been trying to make bigger chapters for this story, and create more character development than my previous story, but we'll see. I'm trying to make chapters around 7k long as my new goal, just if you were wondering. This chapter will have a lot of character development, and I know that you guys haven't got lots of Gwody yet, and that there have been hints of Nourtney, but trust me it's coming!**

**I do not own Star Trek nor do I own Total Drama.**

*Noah's Living Quarters (1:40 AM)*

_"That's it sir. I'm here to keep you safe, and from what we recently experienced, I'm not allowing another crew member to die, I must take him out."_

_"Dammit Brenden! He is one of our crew! Put the gun down now!"_

_"Dewitt! Listen to me! Do NOT come down to Cleuerilia IV's surface! Something down here has turned the citizens hostile! Carter, Gavin, and the other security officer are dead! Can you beam us up?"_

_"Transporter room! Beam them up! Now!"_

_"Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!"_

Noah awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down his skin and matted down his black hair. Eyes wide and confused, he quickly let his eyes examine the room. From what he could see in the dimly lit room, there was nothing strange about it, nothing out of place, just the way he had left it last night. Noah then stared down at his bed and realized that his sweat had created a small spot on his bed. With a groan, he got out of his bed and sat down at the small table in his quarters. 'Dammit Noah, it's your first night on a starship and you haven't even left the ground yet! Get a hold of yourself!' Noah thought in his head as he rested his head on his shoulders at the table. However, he just felt dead inside. Like something important had just happened and there was nothing he could do about it. Had he forgotten something? Was there something he needed to do before leaving? No, he had made sure that he had everything before he left…

The object of discussion kept eating away at him, however, until he felt as though he could take it no more and walked into his bathroom. When he walked in, he turned the light on and opened the medical cabinet above his sink. Pulling out some pills, he poured himself a glass of water and downed the pills. The pills were _supposed _to help him fall asleep, and Noah could only hope that they worked. He returned to the table he was previously sitting at, and readied himself in a comfortable position to fall asleep in. However, the pills had not yet kicked in, and Noah was getting bored. He then stood up, walked over to his bag of possessions, and pulled out a book. It had a leather cover and had many plastic covered pages in between it. It was his family photobook that he had brought with him, without his mother knowing.

Noah slowly opened the ancient book, taking a small whiff of the leather as its old cover cracked open. Books were hard to come by nowadays, as it seemed the new electronic pads were replacing them. When the cover was fully opened, Noah looked at the small written paragraph on the inside of the cover. It read,

_Dear Noah _

_I know I have been away for quite some time, and that when I do come back for visits it's only around a day, but I want you to know that I never stop thinking about you. Today, aboard our ship the NCC-1483 Lancaster, my first officer, Carter asked me if I had any children. I told him all about you, and how you made me so proud. You have to know, Noah, that you are my greatest achievement in my life. You surpass any success I have had in Starfleet. I love you Noah._

_Dad_

Many times Noah had read this small note from his father, nearly 4 years ago, but he still found it hard to believe that his father loved him when he acted so strict around him. Maybe he was just trying to straighten him out? Trying to ensure that he had a successful, happy life? Well, he did manage to find himself on board his new home, the Arcadian. Maybe, after all this time, his father really did love him and just wanted him to have a good life? All of these thoughts about his father brought him great discomfort so Noah decided to flip the page and move onto the pictures.

Page after page of family photos formed small smiles on Noah's face. These pleasant memories were one of the few things in this universe that could actually lift his current mood. As he flipped through the book, he came across a photo that made his heart skip a beat. It was a photo of his Father and his younger self standing next to each other, smiling, as Noah showed his science project to the camera. The science project was a complete blueprint of his father's ship, the Lancaster. He had done it in 5th grade. He stared at it for a couple moments before slamming the book shut and leaning back in his chair. Finally, as if on cue, the pills started working their magic, and before Noah knew it, he had fallen asleep, his head on the table.

*Courtney's Living Quarters (1:40 AM)*

Noah was not the only one who could not sleep. Courtney sat at her table in the dark, with her small electronic pad in her hands. Courtney was very interested in politics, government, business, space regulation/relations and other important things as such. Her father had actually been in charge of Starfleet before Admiral Darwin. Courtney frowned as she thought of her father. When she was on the shuttle with Noah, them talking about their fathers had reminded her of him. Her father was a large man, who was very serious about his work, but was a jokester when he was not on duty. She had many pleasant memories of when her father came home from work (when he had the time) and would play with her as a little girl. He would tuck her in bed, and read her stories to help her fall asleep. Her father also had the habit of teaching her important life lessons, which often led to politics. Thus, Courtney's interest in such subjects.

However, one night when she was around 10 years old, her father didn't come home when he had called before hand and said he would. Her mother immediately became worried, and called Starfleet Headquarters to ask about his whereabouts. What they told her sent her into such a state of shock that she dropped the phone and fainted on the spot. Courtney, scared after seeing her mother fall unconscious, ran up to her and tried to shake her awake. She would not awaken, so Courtney lay down next to her, crying softly, scared about what had happened.

Later on that night, officials had come to their house, and Courtney's mother had woken up. She had answered the door, practically hysterical. The officials entered their house, and sat her down in the nearest chair. The all gathered around her, and spoke softly, as if they were talking to a hurt dog. Courtney was watching them from around the corner, and listened intently,

"We're so sorry for your loss Mrs. Dilucca. Admiral Dominic Dilucca was one of the best admirals in the force. He was brave until the very end, and he wanted us to give you this." One officer said, handing out an item to her mother. Courtney's mother took the item into her hand and let out a quiet sob. Courtney was confused at the time, not knowing what was going on. She then wandered into the room and tugged on one of the uniforms of the officers.

"Where's dad? Is he ok?" she asked softly. The officer looked down at her pitifully, and knelt down next to her. Before he spoke to her, he turned his head to look and see if it was alright with Courtney's mother. She nodded towards him, full of tears. She herself could not bring the news to their only child. It was too much for her already.

"You're dads gone away. On a trip. I'm…I'm not sure when he'll be coming back…" The officer said, trying to keep eye contact with Courtney but could not keep it for long.

"Where has he gone?" Courtney asked innocently. The officer sighed and wiped his sweaty face with his hand,

"He's…he's gone to a great place. Where he will relax, have fun, and be safe for ever and ever…" The officer replied, almost giving a description of heaven.

"When will he come back?" Courtney continued to ask.

"I…I…I don't know. But he will be back sometime, trust me." The officer said, trying to put on a smile. Courtney smiled and ran over to her mother and hugged her. This only seemed to make her cry more at the loss of her husband.

"Don't worry mom. Dad will be back, you'll see." She had said. Later on, though, she had become more curious as to what had happened to her father, and with a little questioning of her mother, she had found out that her father had actually died in a horrible accident. He was piloting his ship back from his previous station when an engine malfunctioned, and the warp core exploded, killing everyone on board. It was a major catastrophe for Starfleet that day, and many mourned their dead. There was a ceremony for the men and women lost the day afterward, to which Courtney and her mother went to.

Courtney opened her eyes after re-living the moment and realized that she had been crying. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and stood up out of her chair. She walked over to her bed, and flopped onto it. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

*Cody's quarters (1:40 AM)*

"Gwen….what a beautiful name." Cody said to himself as he stared at his ceiling in his room. He was currently lying down in his bed, staring at the ceiling dreamily as he thought of the girl he had seen on line. From the moment he saw here, he knew that he had feelings for her. From that moment onward, he could not stop thinking about her. After another 30 minutes of thinking about his dream girl, Cody decided it was time to hit the hay, and go to sleep. With a grin plastered on his face, Cody turned out the light and got into a comfortable position in his bed. Before long, he began dreaming.

_Captain Cody sat in the captain's chair of his new ship, the NCC-3829 Avenger. All around him, his trustworthy crewmates worked hard to keep the ship moving and working like the well-functioning crew that they were. Ahead of him, the monitor showed nothing but pitch black and the small yellow lights of nearby stars as they flew past them. Cody leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his back. _

"_Captain Cody! There you are, we've got a distress signal from a nearby federation ship! It needs our assistance!" A feminine voice came from his side. Cody grinned and turned to his right to see Gwen looking back at him, with a serious face as she reported her findings. Cody stood up from his chair, walked over to her, put his arm on her shoulder and looked at her computer. _

"_Ah, let's see it then!" He said. Gwen nodded and played the distress signal."_

"_This is the Federation Starship Kobi Oshi Maru in need of assistance! Our engines our dead and our teleporters are unresponsive! We need evacuation, as our warp core is deteriorating fast! Can you assist?" _

_Cody grinned and turned towards their communications officer, Courtney. (Since they were friends, Cody had envisioned his new friends on the bridge along with him). _

"_Courtney, hail them if you please." Courtney nodded,_

"_Patching you through now sir." Cody smiled before speaking his message,_

"_This is the NCC-3829 Avenger. I am Captain Cody. We hear you Kobi Oshi Maru. We are en route to your position as we speak. Fortunately, our teleporters are fully functional, and we will be able to transport you aboard. We will be there momentarily. Cody out." He said before Courtney ended the transmission. _

"_Sir, we are currently 1,000 miles and closing. Almost within transporter range." Noah said while looking at the 2d map of space on his console. Cody nodded and kept his eyes glued to the screen. The Avenger was getting closer and closer to the Kobi Oshi Maru. "We're now within transporter range sir. Shall we begin transporting them up?" Noah asked, tearing his eyes from his console to Cody. _

"_Yes, begin transporting the crew over to our ship. Send them to med bay to check for any wounds." _

"_Sir, I'm getting a reading of 3 other ships in the facility." Noah said staring back at his monitor. Cody's happy expression suddenly looked worried, and he took a look in Noah's monitor as well. From what he could see on the blue screen, there were three other ships closing in on their position. Cody stood up and stared at Gwen._

"_Gwen, go down to the transporter room and tell them to continue teleporting the crew members of the Kobi Oshi Maru over to our ship. I will handle this." Gwen nodded and exited the bridge. Cody sat back down in his chair and looked at Courtney,_

"_Courtney, hail the nearest ship if you please." Courtney nodded and patched him through. The monitor was full of static at first but then, after a few seconds, a Klingon face appeared. "Klingon vessels, we mean you no harm. We are simply evacuating our crew members of our damaged ship and will be leaving this vicinity as soon as possible." The Klingon gave no response for a moment, but then smiled._

"_You are in our territory Officer. From what I can see, you are challenging our strength so the Federation knows where to attack!" He said gruffly. Cody looked taken aback,_

"_What? No, our two species are in a peace treaty right now and-"_

"_Enough of your pathetic peace! War is inevitable! Klingon warbirds follow me up and destroy the federation ships!" The Klingon muttered something after he gave the order, and then cut of communications with the Avenger. Cody stood in shock. What had just happened? This was bad! They were going to kill everyone on board the Kobi Oshi Maru and the Avenger! _

"_Noah, we're going to red alert! Raise the shields, and lock phasers on the nearest target!" Cody instructed. _

"_Yes sir!" Noah replied, and began pressing numerous color coded buttons to carry out Cody's order. The alarm began ringing throughout the ship, telling its crew that they were now in an emergency and that they were needed at their posts. "First Klingon warbird closing in, nearly 1,500 miles away sir! They are within firing range!" Noah reported._

"_Wait till they fire first Noah. If they do, let all hell loose!" Cody told him. Noah nodded and waited for his command. _

"_Sir! The remaining crew of the Kobi Oshi Maru tells me that they are locking phasers on them! They are preparing to fire!"_

"_What?" Cody was confused. That wasn't fair! They can't go after them, they posed no threat! "Get in between them! We have to protect the ship!"_

"_Sir, we cannot continue transporting the crew with the shields up!" Noah informed him. Cody nodded,_

"_Understood."_

"_Sir they've fired a torpedo straight at us!"_

"_Look out!" As soon as the words left Cody's mouth, the torpedo fired by the Klingons pierced their outer shielding and made contact with one of the nacelles of the ship. Its impact created a giant hole in the side of the nacelle, and killed around 40 crewmen inside. Containment fields kept the others from suffocating, but the fires were beginning to spread throughout the ship. Up on the bridge, the ship shook most of the crew members from their seats. A few sparks went flying as some of the technical tubing in the ceiling collapsed through the paneling. Cody heard a quick scream before it was silenced. Cody got up from his position on the ground and looked around to see the damage._

"_Captain! Captain Noah is not responding!" He heard Courtney cry. Cody turned towards her and saw Noah on his chest with his head face down and a giant metal pole on his back. Cody pulled the pole off of him and turned him over. His face was bloodied and he had a giant scar on his forehead. Then, he proceeded to check for his heart beat. There was none. _

"_He's….He's….He's dead…." Cody said slowly as if he couldn't believe it. Noah was dead. He died. Just like that. His good friend, gone in a matter of seconds. _

"_Sir! They're firing on the Kobi Oshi Maru!" Cody stood up with shaking legs and sat back down in his seat as Courtney pulled Noah's body out from the wreckage._

"_Fire! Fire everything back at them! Now!" After he said this, he went for the comms on his chair, "Gwen! Gwen get up here! I think Noah's down, but we need your assistance! We have wounded!"_

"_I'm on my way!" _

"_Here they come!" The crew member said. Cody looked up to see them firing relentlessly on the Kobi Oshi Maru. No doubt people were dying as he sat there._

"_Fire! Keep firing!"_

"_Firing sir!" The Avenger's phasers fired at the nearest Klingon warbird and pierced its shields. However, the Avengers phaser banks were not at its best and it only seemed to damage the wing, avoiding anything crucial to the ship. The ship they had attacked turned towards them and fired another torpedo. "Incoming!"_

_Gwen had just appeared in the elevator as the shot hit. With a giant explosion on the front of the saucer of the ship, the entire bridge was sent shaking. More pieces of the bridge were sent flying as the ship was being blown apart. The front desk was sent flying onto the two ensigns, crushing their skulls and killing them instantly. Cody was sent flying from his seat and hit his arm on the nearby railing, breaking it. Cody stood up, his eyes blurry and bloodshot, and looked around. Practically everyone else was dead or injured on the bridge. The monitor was severely cracked, and bodies lay everywhere. Then his eyes found Courtney. She was lying over Noah's dead body, with a piece of shrapnel through her skull. _

"_C-C….Cody…help me…" He heard a voice. It was Gwen. Cody rushed over to the elevator to see that the elevator doors had collapsed on her and only her upper torso could be seen. Cody carefully stepped over the doors and kneeled next to her._

"_G…G….G-Gwen…oh my god…what….are you….no! Why?! Oh god no!" Cody said beginning to break down. Gwen smiled at him._

"_It's ok Cody…I'm ok…I'm…I…ok…" Gwen said as her smile faded and her head hit the floor with a thump. She had died too. Now, everyone was dead. His best friend. His best friends friend. And now the love of his life. Dead. All dead. Along with his crew. Cody watched in shock as the Klingon ship which had shot at them turned around, proceeded to fire on the Kobi Oshi Maru. In a matter of seconds, they had fired the last shot, which blew the ship into millions of pieces. Around 300 crew were still aboard. Cody walked in a daze into the bridge and fell to his knees. His knees sank into pieces of glass, but he didn't care. It was over. Everyone he cared for was dead. He wanted to die. _

"_Kill me…KILL ME! GOD DAMN IT KILL ME!" Cody began shouting at them. As if on cue, the ships then turned to the crippled Avenger, and fired their torpedoes all at once. Cody watched with glassy eyes as one neared the bridge. It got closer and closer, filling the room with a red haze. This torpedo would be his end. His salvation from this nightmare. And before he knew it, it engulfed him in fire._

"AAAAH!" Cody screamed and sat up in his bed with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His eyes darted back and forth, and his arms grabbed at his chest to make sure he was still alive. Indeed he was, and his friends were still alive too no doubt. Cody's breathing began to calm down, and he lay back down in his bed, staring back at the ceiling while thinking of his dream. Ever since he enlisted in Starfleet, he had wanted to become a Captain of his own ship. He wanted to explore strange new worlds, see things that men had never seen before. But what happened in his dream…that was not what he had signed up for. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a captain? Maybe he just wasn't good enough.

*(8:15 AM) That Morning*

Noah, Cody, Courtney, and the rest of the new recruits were trained at their stations that morning. Courtney was taught how to send/ receive hail frequencies, send messages, send out distress signals, and went over her many different languages. Courtney had to know practically ever language that the Federation had encountered in outer space in order to communicate with them. She was exceptionally good at it, and was one of the best on the ship. Noah was reminded about navigation, charts, maps, and many other different things such as the topography of planets. He was also taught how to use the navigation system in the bridge, though he didn't have much time with it since he was taken to another station afterwards. Cody, unlike the rest, was taken through a special training course that taught him how to work practically everything on the ship. Being a commander was a tough job to work as, and as one you needed to know practically every part of the ship, so in case a crew member was having difficulty, as a last result, you could assist them (and your ship). Cody was even taken through a simulated crash course on driving the ship. The simulation was surprisingly realistic, putting the one holding the console behind the wheel of a Constitution Class Federation Starship. It was hard, indeed, but Cody did not get as far as he was in Starfleet Academy by not being good at what he did. He was quite good at the simulation, but at times he ran into an asteroid or two.

After their evaluations and training for the second day, they were gathered in the shuttle bay for a meeting and a speech from Captain Wyatt. Noah and Cody were walking down the hallway together after meeting each other in the elevator.

"I wonder what he wants to tell us about." Cody said. Noah shrugged.

"Beats me. Probably going to inform us about what we'll be getting ourselves into."

"Yeah, maybe…" Noah said with his eyes half closed. Cody looked at him closely and noticed he had deep bags under his eyes. Very much like his own.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Cody asked. Noah turned towards him with an expression that practically said, 'Really? Look at me! Do I look awake to you?' Cody laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck. The two had currently started walking down a long white corridor with many other crew members.

"No." Noah said quickly. Cody frowned,

"Well, you're not the only one." Noah looked at him again, but with a curious stare instead.

"What? You couldn't sleep? I thought for sure dreaming of that girl…what's her name again? Oh yeah, Gwen. I thought for sure dreaming of Gwen would've put you right to sleep." Noah said. Cody looked uncomfortable, and the color drained from his face.

"Well…it didn't. I don't really want to talk about it. Forget I brought it up." Cody said now looking to the side, avoiding Noah's stare. Noah shrugged and pushed onward. They now entered the shuttle bay, where hundreds of people had already started to gather. There was a small staircase leading to the ground floor of the shuttle bay, where most of the crew were sitting in rows of plastic fold up chairs. Noah and Cody followed the crowd down the set of stairs, when they ran into Courtney. Just like they did, she had bags under her eyes, and her hair was a mess.

"Nice rat's nest." Noah said sarcastically. Courtney punched him in the arm.

"Gee thanks. I didn't really get that much sleep last night." She said stating the obvious.

"Ha, yeah neither did we." Cody said. Courtney looked at the two,

"That's weird. All three of us didn't sleep well? Meh, probably a coincidence." Noah shook his head,

"No, I've read this somewhere. I think it's called First Night Syndrome. They use it for us astronauts and stuff. It means that we can't sleep the first night because we are too unfamiliar with our surroundings, and are afraid that anything can go wrong." The other two thought it over and had to admit, that did seem like the most likely reason for their stress. The three reached the bottom of the stairs, and joined the rest of the crowd below a metal balcony, no doubt where Captain Wyatt would appear. When they finally found their place in the crowd, all three of them practically fell asleep when they sat down.

The girl that Cody had been eying ever so longingly, Gwen, just so happened to sit down right next to Cody while he was asleep. Not so surprisingly, she didn't get too much sleep either. She rubbed her eyes as she struggled to stay awake. The crowd began to quiet down as Captain Wyatt appeared on the balcony. He waited until total silence before speaking.

"Welcome all to the NCC-1879 Arcadian. As you already know, this ship is an exploratory vessel, and we will be investigating new quadrants of space that man has **never **set foot in before." At this statement, a round of cheers arose from the crowd. With a wave of his hands, the cheering stopped and listened to him once again. "I know this is very exciting to most of you. Hell, it's even exciting to me. But, that does not mean that this is a vacation. You will work as hard as those brave men and women that work on the Battleships, Destroyers, and Cruisers that fight to keep our borders safe." He paused for a moment, thinking of his next words carefully. "It's a dangerous place out there. Space. I cannot guarantee you that we will not run into danger. To be completely honest, we will no doubt run into trouble at one point, so I want you all to be ready when the time comes."

Gwen continued to listen to their new captain's speech when she realized the boy next to her. He was the funny boy who had tried to flirt with her before. She often found him staring at her with dreamy eyes. It was obvious that he had something for her, but Gwen had to admit that she found him a little annoying. In a way, he reminded her of someone that would have the attitude of a little brother. Annoying, persistent, and always desperate for attention. Still, she noticed that he and his friends were all completely asleep. If she didn't wake them, they would surely be penalized and laughed at. With a swift motion of her leg, she kicked Cody in the shin. Cody's body retracted from the blow and he just managed to hold in his scream when he realized where he was. Cody's eyes fell to Gwen, who had a grin on her face and mouthed, 'You can thank me later'. Cody began to smile before she pointed behind him. He turned and saw his friends. Cody quickly woke Courtney, who woke Noah (Noah was not pleased at being woken up).

"When we do come into dangerous territory, I will notify all of you using the comms. If there is ever an emergency, get to the nearest comms and press the contact button. It is a direct line to my chair on the bridge. Otherwise, tell a security member or tell me in person. As old as I am, I am still very approachable." After saying this, light laughter rung throughout the room. After it calmed down, he continued, "You are the best of the best of Starfleet Academy. Do not disappoint me. I have great trust that you will bring honor and glory to our new home, the Arcadian. Today, we will lift off from Starfleet Headquarters, and circle around Earth's atmosphere. Once we have made an entire circle, we will dock at Starbase 7 which is right outside Earth's atmosphere. We will spend the night there, and I would advise you to enjoy yourselves when we do. Where we're going, you will rarely ever have such treats available. That is all for now." Captain Wyatt said before turning away. However, a figure appeared behind him and stopped him. After they talked for a moment, Captain Wyatt returned to the balcony with a sad face. "Oh, and will Noah Holbach please report to my general quarters? I need to have a word with him." He said before finally walking away.

Once he was out of sight, the entire shuttle bay erupted into a thousand conversations at once. Courtney and Cody stared at Noah who looked as confused as they were.

"What do you think he's going to talk to you about?" Courtney asked. Noah thought for a moment,

"Probably my father…maybe he's done something magnificent again. Some other great achievement by him." Noah said a bit bitterly. Cody was surprised,

"Why do you hate on your father so much? I would love to have a father like that!"

"Me too…" Courtney said looking at the floor.

"My father and I…have had some problems. Anyway I'll tell you what happens when I get back. My shift on the bridge ends at 1:40 pm, do you guys want to meet in the cafeteria and get some lunch?" Noah said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah." Courtney said.

"Sure." Cody said giving a thumbs up.

"Can I join you?" Noah heard a voice ask. Surprisingly, it was the girl with black and blue hair, Gwen. She looked a little depressed, and it didn't seem as though she was with anyone at the moment. Before Noah could answer though, Cody did it for him.

"Of course! We'll meet you there!"

"Thank you." She said before standing up and walking away. Cody looked after her with love-struck eyes. Noah put his hand to his face as Courtney said 'Awwwwwwww'. Noah stared at her.

"What? It's cute."

*Captain Wyatt's office (11:48 AM)*

Noah stood outside Captain Wyatt's office. The door between him and his possible doom was a thick white metal with the Captains name written on it in golden letters. Noah took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell besides the door. With a light buzzing noise, Noah heard Cpt. Wyatt's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"It's Noah sir? Noah Holbach? You sent for me?" There was a muffled sound that sounded like he tripped before the door opened.

"Ah, Noah, please do come in." Noah did as his supreme officer told him, and watched as the door slid open for him with a _whoosh!_ Inside, he could see Captain Wyatt sitting behind a rather large desk with a small monitor built into it. He looked up, seeing Noah enter his room, and kept a grim look on his face. Noah stepped into it and stood at attention in front of his Captain told him. The door slid shut behind him.

"At ease. Please, sit down Noah." The captain said, gesturing for him to sit. Noah nodded and sat down in the nearest chair. They sat there for a moment, without saying anything before the Captain licked his lips and pushed back his graying black hair.

"Noah…how do I put this gently…well…he's gone missing Noah." Noah stared at him in disbelief. Noah's father was one of the best Starfleet commanders! He could never go missing.

"We don't know what happened. He was cruising around Cleuerilia IV when we lost contact with him. We don't know where he or his ship is. The small colony on Cleuerilia IV was completely barren of bodies, except a bloodied arm that does not match your father's DNA." The captain went on. Now Noah was scared. His father was missing. His father was actually missing! Noah didn't know why he felt bad for him. Why would he feel bad for the man that had been causing him so much distress for the past 9 years?

"He's…gone?" Noah asked silently. The captain sighed heavily before exiting his chair, and putting his arms on Noah's shoulders.

"We don't know son. Starfleet hasn't got any records of him since his disappearance around 2 days ago. I…I'm sorry that he's missing. I will take it upon myself to have any news of him reported to you immediately. You're father…was a great friend of mine. He did his job well…and besides his hot headedness, he got the job done. He was a great man." Noah didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how to feel. He simply nodded and stood up to shake the captain's hand before exiting his room.

Was he a great man? Probably. But was he a great man in Noah's eyes? Noah didn't know. He still needed to find out who his father really was. It seemed as though he knew nothing about him, after hearing all of this news from his friends. It was like he had a completely different life outside of the house. Maybe one day Noah would know who he really was. But not anytime soon, that was for sure.

Noah did as he said he would, and met his friends in the cafeteria around C-Deck. It was a giant white room which neon blue lights bordering the corners. Tables were placed in the center of the room, where the crew ate their meals. They were currently 5 hours away from launch, and everyone was eating their meals before they left the planet's surface. Many senior crew members joked to the younger ones, saying that if you ate your meal 1 hour or less before takeoff, the food would come right back out from whence it came. Noah knew they were just joking, but he found it was the right time to eat lunch anyway. He grabbed a tray from a table, got his food from the food producing machines, and looked for his friends. Noah saw his friends and Gwen sitting at one of the tables in the corner and walked over to them.

"Noah! There you are! We were just talking about you!" Cody said smiling.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah we were discussing on what happened with you and the Captain! What happened?" Cody asked. All three of them stared at him, waiting for his response. Noah shrugged and began picking at his food.

"Nothing important." Courtney scoffed and playfully punched him in the arm,

"C'mon that can't be it!"

"Is this going to be a reoccurring theme with you? Punching me in the arm?" Noah said sarcastically raising an eyebrow. Courtney rolled her eyes,

"It will if you don't spill it! C'mon tell us!" Courtney asked again.

"Seriously man you can't hide anything from us, we're your friends!" Cody said grinning deviously. Noah sighed heavily before pushing his food away.

"My dad is missing. He disappeared while circling around Cleuerilia IV. Starfleet doesn't know if he's dead, or gone AWOL, but Captain Wyatt said he would keep me posted on what happens." Noah said in a monotone voice as quick as he could, showing no emotion in his voice. Everyone else sat silently for a moment, realizing they had just brought up a touchy subject.

"He's ok. You'll see." Gwen said. Noah raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had spoken up, but was thankful nevertheless.

"Thanks." Gwen nodded. Cody and Courtney sat awkwardly, waiting for something to change the subject when Cody thought up of an idea.

"Hey, you guys, I got an idea!" Noah rolled his eyes,

"Please don't say that you want to ask permission to sit in the chair and play as captain because if you do…" Cody waved his hands and furrowed his brow,

"Trust me that passion has…worn off. Anyway, while I was in evaluation, we went to a simulation room where we ran a simulation of driving the ship!" Cody said excitedly.

"So? What's so good about that?" Courtney asked. "What do we have to gain from watching you drive a simulated ship?" Cody snorted,

"Please, that wasn't my idea at all. You can play War Games on it! After the launch, if you guys want, I can take us to the simulation room and we could have a small simulated battle between us four, just for fun! What do you say Noah?" Cody asked staring at Noah. He shrugged,

"Whatever. I'll go."

"Courtney?"

"As long as I'm not on duty. I'm not skipping my position just to play a game."

"Gwen? Please say you'll go."

"It's not like I've got anywhere better to be." She said in a rather depressing tone. Ignoring this, Cody smiled.

"Awesome. I'll see you all there around 7 o'clock. I'm sure we'll need some getting used to before we play."

"I'm sure." Noah said now looking at his portable pad and reading a book.

"Sooooooooo. Gwen? How was your training? What did you get to do?" Cody asked smiling towards her. Gwen looked surprised at his question before answering,

"Well…we had to review the specific organs of all of the known species in the Federation. It was pretty interesting…and gross. But I'm not squeamish around these things, and in the academy they said that I've got the hands of a surgeon." Gwen explained. Putting aside a dirty joke that came into mind, Cody smiled back at her,

"Cool! That sounds pretty interesting! I myself can't stand staring at the inside of someone, but you know, someone's gotta do it." Gwen raised an eyebrow. Was he insulting her job? Probably not, he probably wasn't thinking about what he was saying. Just as she had thought, Cody suddenly realized what he had said, and his eyes widened,

"Um…I mean…it's a very important job! I would probably die in about ten minutes if we didn't have people like you on board! Your job is severely important to the survival of this ship! Haha. Yeah…" Cody stuttered. Gwen giggled at his uncomfortable state. He was actually pretty funny. Cody's cheeks turned red as he felt unbearably embarrassed. From his right, Noah was dying with laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Cody said, clearly insulted that his friend was laughing at his plight. Noah held his stomach, trying to get his bearings,

"Hahahaha, haha oh my god, your face! You turned as red as a tomato!" Noah managed to say before he continued laughing. Cody noticed that Courtney was staring at him with her arms crossed.

"What?" he asked. Courtney puckered her lips,

"Is that how you react when your friends are embarrassed? I might have to reconsider being friends with you." Courtney said. Noah crossed his arms with an annoyed look.

"Thank you Courtney." Cody said glaring at Noah.

"Haha, don't thank me though. I have to admit, that was hilarious. I just know how to keep my cool." Courtney said. Cody's smile returned to an agitated frown again as she let out a small giggle. Noah grinned as he saw that she was laughing too. Cody was about to say something else when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"It's ok Cody. Honestly, it wasn't that funny. I didn't take offense to that, really. Besides, your job is important too." Gwen said smiling at him. Cody felt butterflies in his stomach. She was touching him. He wanted to say something cool. Something that would make her like him even more. But all he could manage to get out of his heart was gibberish.

"Umprhe fowlef eiwpfa muvmap" Cody stuttered. The other three stared at him for a moment before Noah smiled.

"Is he ok?" Gwen asked him. Noah nodded,

"Yeah, he's just fine. He's _juuuuussst _fine." Noah said, dragging out the word 'just'. Gwen wondered what was going on with him, but decided to go along with what his friends said and began eating her food. After they had all finished their food, they sat together talking about their future voyage.

"Where do you think we'll go first?" Courtney asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I think that Captain Wyatt wants to explore the northern border. The Klingons don't go near that way, and the Romulans are far away. It should be pretty clear sailing." Noah said. Cody looked at him skeptically,

"I'm not too sure about that. I've heard that the Romulans have been spreading their empire. I've heard that they've sent ship patrols over to that area."

"You don't think that we'll run into them do you?" Gwen asked looking worried.

"I'm not sure. But if we do, at least we have you to help the wounded." Cody said smiling at her. Gwen smiled back.

"I'm pretty sure that if we do run into them though, this ship can take them down. I've heard that the Romulan ships are actually pretty primitive compared to ours. I've got confidence in our ship. The Constitution class is one of the best operation ship classes in the federation." Courtney said. Noah stared at the table top,

"I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure that Romulan ships aren't 'primitive' but you may be right in a way that we can take them. My father…he ran one of these ships. I can't tell you how many times I've heard stories of his valiance in battle. The table fell silent as Noah brought up his father again. Courtney put a hand on his arm,

"He's ok. I know he is." Noah smiled weakly. It was nice to know he had friends to back him up.

"Yeah man, he's fine. Probably just having communications problems." Cody paused for a moment before he checked his watch. "Shoot! We've been talking in here for so long; it's almost time for launch! C'mon, we've got to get to our positions, they're probably wondering where we are!" Cody said, picking up his belongings with the others. They quickly abandoned their table and chased after the other crew members who were running off to their positions. They were finally on their way. It was time. This was the big moment. They were going to outer space in a matter of moments. Although they didn't know it, a great adventure lay before them.

**There you have it! Chapter 2! I admit it may have dragged on a bit, but this was a character development chapter. I also threw a little bit of Gwody and maybe some Nourtney in there! Hope you like it, and I will look forward to my next update (probably Saturday or Friday)**


	3. Chapter 3: Relationships Form

**Third chapter! This story is off to a good start so far, and I'm excited to see where it goes. This chapter was updated late because I'm sick and this was the soonest I could put it out there. So I know this episode will have a lot of fluff in it, but I'm trying to develop the plot while developing their relationships, so this is a relationship episode. You can guarantee that the next one/few will be focused on the plot mainly. **

**I do not own Star Trek nor do I own Total Drama**

Noah, Courtney, Cody, and Gwen rushed through the brightly lit hallways towards their positions on the ship. As they neared the med bay, Gwen waved goodbye to them as she rushed off to her position. Cody, of course, waved back too but was pulled along by Noah to get him on the bridge. Soon, the three found themselves in the lift on their way back to where they were supposed to be. Noah was panting after running to the lift.

"Are you seriously out of breath already? We only ran for like 5 minutes." Courtney said eyeing him. Noah looked up at her a little agitated,

"I'm not a runner." He said flatly. She smirked,

"Obviously. You would slow us down if we were in danger." Courtney pointed out. This time, it was Noah's turn to smirk.

"Would you prefer to carry me?" Courtney looked very annoyed by his sudden comment and kicked him in the shins. He hopped around on his foot for a moment, while regretting what he had just said.

"Don't you think that was a bit rash? Wasn't really an insult." Cody said watching Noah rub his shin. Courtney shrugged. The lift continued on its way up to the bridge when the intercom came to life,

"All crew members of the Arcadian please report to your assigned positions. We are about to lift off from Starfleet Headquarters Docking Bay 7! All crew members of the Arcadian please report to your assigned positions! We are about to lift off from Starfleet Headquarters Docking Bay 7!" The announcer repeated several times until she felt that she had gotten the message across. Once she had finished announcing it, the door opened revealing the bridge to the three. They quickly ran to their seats; Noah on the right side next to his senior Navigation officer: Science Officer Bradly Remy. Bradly was an interesting fellow who never talked to anyone other than the captain and those who served under him (aka Noah). He remained at his post at all times unless getting food or sleep.

Courtney sat herself a little closer to the lift next to her senior officer: Lt. Nancy Carson. Courtney found Nancy to be annoying, as she would often not pay attention to her work, and would be daydreaming when it seemed she was needed. Courtney felt that she could easily replace her, and do a better job at her position too. It seriously baffled her on how she built herself up to the rank of Lieutenant. Maybe she had a life threatening situation that scarred her? Courtney wasn't sure, and she didn't think she would ever find out anytime soon.

Cody's position on the bridge was a seat on the left hand side of the bridge right next to the captain (behind the guard rail). His senior officer was not present, as he was relieved from duty for some unexplainable actions. Apparently, he had downed 1 too many drinks one night, and had caused some chaos. Cody wasn't sure if his alcoholic problem had anything to do with his position, but he sure hoped it didn't. Before long, everyone was in place. Captain Wyatt sat on his leather chair positioned in the middle of the circular room. All around him, the crew members stared at him, awaiting his orders. It was time. As of right now, he was about to send the order to send the ship off to an amazing voyage. No one knew what lay ahead of them, but one thing was for certain. It was definitely going to be an adventure for all of them.

Captain Wyatt ordered to see the bow view of the ship on the monitor, and the bow quickly came into view. This view of the ship was the standard view for the bridge (Obviously as they have to steer the ship). He then ordered a few nearby crewmen holding clipboards around to give him reports on everything in the ship. Everything seemed to check out perfectly, so he sat up straight in his chair and rolled up his sleeves.

"Starfleet Headquarters Bay 7 Docking Area? Do we have clearance?" Captain Wyatt asked in the hailing frequency.

"You have clearance to launch. Good luck out there Arcadian." Starfleet Headquarters Bay 7 Docking area responded.

"Alright then. Everything checks out. Ensign Clark? Would you mind taking us out?" Captain Wyatt said looking at a blond haired man with blue eyes sitting in the front desk before the Captain. The man spun around in his chair upon hearing his name, and nodded when he received his orders.

"Taking us out Captain." Ensign Clark pressed a few buttons unknown to Courtney, Cody, or Noah. After a few seconds, a mildly loud humming noise began ringing through everyone's ears. The engines of the Arcadian roared to life as they were put into action for the first time since its creation. Machines moved back and forth mechanically. Crew members down in engineering worked hard as they made sure that everything was running smoothly. Seeing as the engines were stable, and that no readings popped up on their monitors, the crew proceeded.

From outside the ship, many of Starfleet Academy's new recruits watched in awe as the ship began its ascent. With a loud clanking noise, the clamps holding the ship in its upright position let go of the ship's hull, letting it hover about in its position for a moment. Then, seeing the ships nacelles flashing their usual orange glow, the engines pushed the ship towards its new destination. Up. The ship then began to rise into the sky. Slowly at first, as it tried to avoid hitting anything, then gradually picking up speed. The cadets watching from Starfleet Academy cheered seeing another successful take off of a Federation Ship. The Arcadian, now exiting earth's atmosphere, began to heat up. The outer plated shield of the Arcadian protected the inside and the crew from any danger as the heat-proof thick metal plates that formed the outer shell of the ship kept the heat from tearing the ship into pieces. Inside the bridge, everyone grasped their seats nervously as the ship rattled from exiting the Earth's atmosphere.

Sweat poured down Noah's face as his entire vision began to be replaced by a red/orange color. It was getting hotter and hotter as they pushed through the atmosphere. His face was being pressed down upon the black leather of his chair as the Earth's gravity pulled down on him. Slowly, he turned his head to his left to see Cody and Courtney. Cody was closing his eyes, apparently not pleased with the current situation. He looked like a little kid on a rollercoaster that was waiting till the ride was over. Courtney on the other hand looked amazed at their take off. The sheer power of the Federation had been told to her by her parents, but never before had she ever felt it. The take-off of the Arcadian fulfilled that experience, and she was amazed by what humans could do.

Finally, the Arcadian seemed to be past the earth's atmosphere, as the heat started to die down and the red/orange glow began to fade into the 'normal' black color of space. When the ship finally killed the engines, letting the ship cruise around 1/4th power, the entire bridge erupted into a series of cheers. Everyone stood up from their seats and began walking around the cabin, shaking other people's hands and saying how amazing the lift off was. Captain Wyatt stood up from his chair with a smile on his face. He too went around shaking people's hands, but he quickly sat back down in his chair. Noah, (who surprisingly had a genuine smile on his face) walked up to Cody and gave him a handshake. The two laughed for a moment before Courtney walked over to them. They all exchanged handshakes and laughed together.

"Oh man that was amazing! I've never seen so much red though!" Cody said with wide eyes. Noah grinned,

"I'm surprised you saw anything, with your face all scrounged up like this!" Noah said mimicking Cody's face when they were breaking through the atmosphere. Courtney laughed as Cody crossed his arms and smiled back,

"Oh yeah? Was it just like that?" Cody said with an eyebrow raised. Noah laughed,

"Exactly like that."

"You know what I'm surprised about? I'm surprised Noah didn't throw up after nearly puking on me while on the shuttle craft!" Courtney said giggling. Cody joined her and eventually even Noah began to laugh at her joke.

"Hey, I wonder how Gwen is after all that." Cody said pondering the thought. Noah rolled his eyes,

"Is there ever going to be a time where you **aren't **thinking of her?" Noah said. Cody smiled,

"What do you mean?" Cody said, trying to act innocent.

"Alright everyone! We still need to make our way to Starbase 7. Officer Bradly, would you kindly set the course for us?" Captain Wyatt spoke up. Bradly nodded,

"Yes Sir." He pressed a few buttons on his monitor that Noah could not see and Ensign Clark suddenly nodded his head. Apparently, Bradly had transferred the coordinates to Clark so he could steer the ship in the direction that Bradly had destined the ship to go. Ensign Clark pulled a nearby silver lever in the desk in front of him, and said aloud,

"Coordinates received. Moving to Starbase 7 at warp 4." He announced. Captain Wyatt nodded his head and watched as the ship slowly turned till a small white area appeared on the giant monitor in the front of the bridge. The small white area was actually Starbase 7. The Starbase was stationed right outside of Earth's atmosphere to see ships off and help refuel and resupply. It also had a built in defense system, which helped protect Earth against any enemies. Starbase 7 happened to be one of Starfleet's biggest outposts besides Starbase 19. The Arcadian moved at a safe cruising speed towards Starbase 7. Outside, near many of its docks were many other ships. Most of them Constitution class, since it was the uniform ship of the Federation, but there were many other ships there as well. Once the Arcadian was in hailing range, Captain Wyatt asked Lt. Nancy to hail Starbase 7. She acknowledged his order (to Courtney's surprise) and hailed the Starbase. Before long, a man's face appeared before the entire bridge. He had a rigid jaw and grey hair was starting to appear in his slicked back hair.

"Captain Wyatt? Nice to see you finally got your ship. You've deserved this for a while. I'm sure your time on the NCC-3843 Farragut proved that your experience as a First Officer would eventually lead to Captain of your own ship." The man said a slight grin on his face. Captain Wyatt smiled back at him.

"Nice to see that you're still in command of Starbase 7 Commodore Johnathan. We're looking to dock for the night before setting off." Captain Wyatt said. 'Johnathan' nodded and looked down for a moment before looking back at the screen,

"Dock 23 is still open. You have clearance to dock Arcadian." He said before the hailing frequency ended. Ensign Clark maneuvered the ship towards the rear end of the Starbase where one of the docks was still unoccupied. Slowly, the ship inched closer to the clamps of the station until with a sudden jolt, it was safely docked. Captain Wyatt then leaned back in his chair and pressed the white intercom button on his chair arm.

"Crew of the Arcadian. This is Captain Wyatt speaking. We have successfully docked at Starbase 7. As a reward for your first time on the job, you will be given the rest of the day off to enjoy yourselves on the Starbase. There will be officers at the exiting dock bridges that will ask for your ID card to make sure we know who is missing and who isn't. Please, enjoy yourselves. Captain Wyatt out." Captain Wyatt smiled for a moment before standing back up and walking out into the lift. Many of the rest of the crew stood up from their positions and began to talk with the others. Noah, Courtney, and Cody stood up and made their way to the nearest lift. As the red metal doors slid shut behind them, Cody spoke up,

"After we get Gwen, I guess you guys want to go explore Starbase 7 before we run the simulation? If so, we can do it afterwards." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Noah said.

***On board Starbase 7 (Market/Restaurant Section)***

The section of Starbase 7 in which the four astronomers lounged around in was a large circular section of the spaceship in which Starfleet ship members came to rest, trade, eat, and just enjoy other types of leisure in which they would not experience in space. All around them, big flashing lights beckoned them into whichever restaurant it represented. There were so many, it would've been impossible to count. Each restaurant was two stories high, each with an outdoor balcony overlooking the walking area where the teens were currently walking. As the ventured deeper into the Starbase, they came across a fast food restaurant that was quite popular down in planet earth. Seeing as they were still very young, this type of food attracted them, and drew them in.

The four teenagers entered the restaurant, and began looking at the menu on the big flashing monitors in front of them. After looking over all of the possible choices, the group ordered their food, waited in line until they received it, and then finally sat down in an open booth.

"It's nice to relax for once. Ever since we got on that ship, it's been all work and no 'play' except for when we take our lunch break, which is not every day mind you." Courtney pointed out to them. Noah took a deep bite into his hamburger and once he swallowed his bite, he looked at Courtney,

"Eh, whatever. All the same to me. We just changed spaceships." He said blandly.

"It's really nice here though! Look at all of this!" Cody said throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. Noah shrugged,

"Just a bunch of big fancy lights to draw us in. It seems effective." He said before taking another bite. Cody took a bite out of his hamburger as well (they got the same thing). He then swallowed what was in his mouth, and began to speak,

"So I've been thinking…"

"Here we go." Courtney rolled her eyes,

"Seriously! I haven't even said it yet! I'll have you know that you'll probably like what I'm about to say." Cody said defensively, "Anyway, I was thinking about talking to Captain Wyatt and asking him on where he intends to send us. I'd very much like to know."

"I don't think he'd tell us. It's probably confidential information." Courtney said. Gwen nodded,

"I agree. It's probably best to just enjoy this while we can and then see what happens." Courtney smiled at her and she smiled back. Gwen couldn't help feeling that they had quite a bit in common, and would become great friends. The feeling was mutual with Courtney.

"Huh, look at that. They've got a band playing up there…" Cody suddenly said, sending everyone else's eyes towards the stage. Indeed, there was a section of the rather large restaurant where there was a stage area with a series of tables set around it. The lights were dimmed around it, and a few colored lights were focused on the stage, giving it some effect. On top of the stage, was a band playing what seemed like an old rock song, around 21st century. The crowd seemed to love it, as it seemed as a classic, and everyone knew how it went. Also, it seemed as though this was a retro kind of restaurant, which put much focus on old Earth culture. Cody hadn't noticed it much before, but old pictures of Earth were plastered across the wall, and other famous people were painted on the walls, from Elvis to Taylor Swift and to Eli Topaz*. As they were all staring at the stage, the previous band ended their song and packed up their things. They soon left the stage and were replaced by a man around their age holding a guitar. He was wearing a green shirt with a mark resembling a human hand on the front of it. Along with it, he wore black pants over his uniform.

The four of them continued to stare at the man on stage until he walked up to the microphone and began to speak into it.

"Hey. I just thought I'd play a song I love. Please enjoy." He said coolly. He stepped back from the microphone and sat down on a small wooden stool that he had brought out with him. Slowly, he began strumming his wooden guitar. Unknown to Noah and Cody, Gwen and Courtney had their eyes fixated on him. Very lightly, he began to sing,

"_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say"<em>

*Meanwhile at the table*

While Trent was singing, Cody seemed to be bored. Whatever this guy was singing was obviously meant for a girl, so he was not interested. At one point, he looked at Gwen to tell her a joke he had thought of when he noticed something. Both she and Courtney had their eyes fixed on him, as if in a trance. They could not for the life of them take their eyes off him. Cody became slightly angry. Who was this guy to come in here and take all the girls? Who did he think he was?

Noah decided to go and get a drink from the bar when he realized that he was parched. He was about to ask Cody if he wanted to come as well when he noticed that he seemed to be in a fit of rage. Noah snickered at Cody's position and walked away with a smile plastered on his face.

*On Stage*

"_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<em>

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

*Meanwhile at the Bar*

Noah sat at the bar, waiting for the waiter to arrive at his seat. When he finally did, Noah decided that he would take a light beer, as a way of celebrating. To be completely honest, he was not one for beer or liquor, but he decided that he would live a little if he was not going to come across something like this for quite some time. The waiter soon arrived with a small can of light beer and a glass. After pouring the glass for Noah, he walked away. Noah slowly sipped at his Beer, instead of taking big gulps like 'real men'. There were men like that at Noah's home town at Earth, but he hated them. All brawn and no brains. As he was about to take another sip he felt a warm patch suddenly land on his cheek. Slowly, he put the beer down, put his finger to his cheek, and inspected what had landed on him. It was a piece of meat.

"Eugh…gross…" Noah said under his breath, wiping his hands and cheek off on a napkin. 'Where did that even come from?' Noah wondered. His answer was in fact hard to miss as the giant man sitting next to him was stuffing his face with a hot dog. Noah stared at him, disgusted, and watched as the fat man turned towards him with worried eyes. He tried to say something to Noah, but his mouth was still filled with food.

"What?" he said slightly annoyed. The big man smiled, took a rather large gulp, and opened his mouth,

"I said, sorry did I get some of my food on you?" Noah turned back towards the beer in front of him and shook his head, trying to end the conversation before it continued. Unfortunately, it did.

"Man it's awesome here isn't it! Look at all the food!" Noah decided that a conversation wouldn't hurt, and turned towards the fat man.

*On stage*

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>I'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say_

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are"<em>

When the man had finished, he received a round of applause from the audience. They loved him. There was whistling and cheers as he waved and left the stage. Cody watched, infuriated as the man walked offstage. Whoever this guy was, he had just made Cody's enemy list (if he had one). Cody turned to see Gwen's face completely flushed. She was actually affected by this guy's lousy, cheesy song? Cody immediately thought of an idea, but he needed to find Noah. He would need his help. As if on cue, Noah walked towards the table, with a rather fat looking man, laughing while holding his beer.

"Heeeey guys! Meet Owen! He's working for engineering on our ship! Isn't that awesome?" Noah said, half laughing. It seemed as though some of the beer had gone to his head. He wasn't completely drunk, however, and he still knew what he was doing. Owen was laughing with him, and the two sat down with Courtney, Gwen, and Cody. The second they sat down, Cody eagerly wanted to talk to Noah, but found himself cut off by Owen.

"Um…hi…Owen…" Courtney said, slowly sticking her hand out to shake his. Owen eagerly grabbed her hand and shook it,

"Nice to meet you! Noah's told me all about you guys! Mind if I hang out with you guys at lunch? I haven't really met anyone to hang out with on the ship, and Noah here's probably the funniest guy I know!" Owen asked ecstatically. Noah grinned,

"Thanks lunchbox." He said elbowing Owen in the side. Before they could continue, Cody quickly grabbed Noah's arm and pulled him out of the chair.

"Excuse us, but I need to talk with Noah privately for a moment." Cody said and quickly ran Noah off to the bathroom. Gwen, Courtney, and Owen watched as they disappeared behind the black door that read 'Men' on it.

"So….what's your guys' favorite food?" Owen asked towards the two remaining girls.

***In the Men's Bathroom***

"Noah! I need you to help me with something!" Cody quickly said. Noah groaned,

"What Cody, what is it now?"

"I need you to distract the girls for a moment."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to play a song on stage. For Gwen." Noah snickered,

"Someone's jealous of pretty boy's singing skills aren't they?" Cody pushed him against the wall but walked away,

"Shut up Noah! This is important to me. Gwen is unlike any other girl I've met. She's smart, kind, and she could even save my life if I become hurt…which is not a bad perk."

"Really man?" Noah said raising an eyebrow, "Unlike any other girl? Try searching up Emo on the internet…"

"Can you PLEASE just distract them for me while I get set up on stage?" Cody said, getting a little irritated.

"Shouldn't be too hard with Owen. He'll probably ask them a series of questions about food. Yeah I'll do it. Better do something magical up there, because if they boo you off, I don't know you." Noah said before leaving the bathroom. Cody smiled and pumped his arm in his excitement. 'YEAH! I'll show that guy who's good at guitar!' Cody thought before straightening himself up in the mirror. He was going to show her how a real man plays guitar…

***Ten Minutes later backstage***

Cody plucked at the electric guitar a few times before deciding that it was in tune. Behind him was the band which had played earlier. He had given them some of his money to help him perform the song he wished to play for Gwen, and they happily accepted. Slowly the curtains opened, revealing Cody and the rest of the band players to the crowd. They gave a slight cheer before Cody approached the microphone,

***Offstage (Tables)***

"As I was saying, the best stuff to put in a taco is-"

"Oh my god is that Cody?" Gwen suddenly said, cutting Owen off. The four of them turned to the stage to see Cody standing in the spotlight with a few band members behind him. He was holding a red and white electric guitar and looked slightly nervous but still managed to wear a smile on his face. Everyone watched as Cody approached the microphone and spoke into it,

"Hi, I'd just like to play this song for some of my friends. It's a bit old, but I'm sure you guys will like it." He said happily before turning to the band behind him. "Alright guys, I'll get it started, and you just follow my lead. I just hope you guys have heard of this song…" He said. Cody returned to his original spot on the stage and began to play and sing.

"_Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans!_

_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens_

_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood!_

_Where lived a country boy name Johnny B. Goode!_

_Who never ever learned to read or write so well!_

_But he could play the guitar just like ringing a bell!_

_Go go, go Johnny go go_

_Go Johnny go go, go Johnny go go_

_Go Johnny go go, Johnny B. Goode_

_He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_

_And sit beneath the trees by the railroad track!_

_Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade_

_Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made!_

_People passing by, they would stop and say_

_Oh my, what that little country boy could play!_

_Go go, go Johnny go go_

_Go Johnny go go, go Johnny go go_

_Go Johnny go go, Johnny B. Goode _

Cody began dancing across the stage, playing away at his guitar, partially rocking out in his own little world. Sweat poured down his face as he played.

_Go go, go Johnny go go_

_Go Johnny go go, go Johnny go go_

_Go Johnny go go, Johnny B. Goode_

_His mother told him someday he would be a man!_

_And you would be the leader of a big old band!_

_Many people coming from miles around_

_To hear you play your music when the sun go down!_

_Maybe someday your name would be in lights_

_Saying Johnny B. Goode tonight!_

_Go go, go go Johnny go_

_Go go Johnny go, go go Johnny go_

_Go go Johnny go, Johnny B. Goode_

As soon as Cody finished, there was a quiet pause for a moment. Cody suddenly turned pale. Did they hate it? Was it too old? Cody's father was always into the classics, and Cody took after him, learning all the classic songs rather than the newer ones. Fortunately for him, he chose the right restaurant to play at, for many of the people here were into that kind of stuff. Indeed, after a few seconds, they erupted into a loud applause, cheering and clapping. Cody smiled and turned red, pleased to see that his little show had pleased the audience. However, there was only one person that he was mainly concerned with. Gwen.

Courtney, Noah, and Owen were sitting in their chairs. Owen was cheering like everyone else, clearly surprised with Cody's musical talent. Courtney smiled at Cody and gave him a small applause. Noah sat with his head to the table (he was unconscious after the liquor went to his head). But Gwen…Gwen was missing. She was not at the table with the others. Cody just assumed that she was in the bathroom or something.

Cody began making his way to the table with his friends, down the stairs when he ran into a couple. One was a red haired woman with a big smile and practically wore all red, while the other was a man with flipped up hair and was wearing jeans and a blue shirt.

"Wow! You were amazing up there!"

"Yeah, I thought that song was forgotten long ago! Good to know that it's still alive!"

"Um…sorry but who are you?" Cody asked. He didn't want to be rude but these two had come out of nowhere to talk to him. The man rubbed the back of his neck and smiled,

"Sorry, completely forgot to introduce us. I'm Cpt. Mike of the NCC-1392 Rafter and this is my girlfriend Cpt. Zoey of the NCC-3192 Yellowstone. I just wanted to say that you did a great job out there!" Mike said.

"Yeah! It's good to hear the old songs again!" Zoey replied. Cody nodded sheepishly and began to make his way past the couple towards Gwen again,

"Ugh, yeah thanks! Thank you!" He said before dashing off to the table.

"Awfully nervous for someone who just performed isn't he?" Zoey said to Mike who shrugged. The two then walked away holding each other's hands.

***At the Table***

"Cody I never knew you played guitar!?" Courtney said, patting him on the back as he sat down between her and Noah. Cody shrugged,

"Well, I never thought it would come into use until now…" He said quietly. "By the way, where's Gwen?"

"Oh, I saw her over there with that guy that was on before." Courtney said. When the words left her mouth, Cody had felt the color drain from his face. His entire show, just for her, was now for absolutely nothing. She had decided to go with that other jerk than see him play his heart out for her. Cody stood from his chair and began making his way over to where Courtney had directed. Noah suddenly picked his head up from the table and beckoned Courtney to come with him,

"What's the matter?" Courtney asked,

"I have a feeling Cody's about to do something he might regret." Noah said, limping his way after Cody. The beer still having an effect on his brain, slowing him down and making him look groggy.

"Pfft, I never knew someone who could get wasted after their first LIGHT beer." Courtney said as she assisted Noah after Cody.

***Hallway near Bathrooms***

"You know, I've been on Starfleet for a while now, and I've seen so much…but I don't think I've ever seen a girl like you before. Your hair…is…uh…awesome. I love the color blue." The man said to Gwen, while leaning against the wall. Gwen leaned against the wall next to him, smiling.

"Thanks. It's my favorite color; blue. I like green too though." The man laughed,

"Nah, you're just saying that." Gwen giggled,

"Am not Trent! It looks good on you!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. C'mon, I want to introduce you to my friends!" Gwen began leading Trent out into the open when she ran into Cody. For some reason, he looked annoyed and was glaring at Trent. "Oh! Hey Cody! I was just going to see you! I wanted to introduce you to Trent." She said, pointing to Trent.

"Hey man what's up?" Trent said holding out a hand. Cody was about to answer when a pair of coffee colored hands wrapped around his mouth. Courtney pulled Cody back a bit before he was back next to Noah, who was leaning against the wall.

"Um…what are you doing?" Gwen asked, slightly confused. Cody struggled under Courtney's grasp, but could not break free. Thankfully, for his sake, Noah had thought of a plan to save Cody from endangering his relationship with Gwen.

"He's quite sick. In fact, I think he's about to puke. We're trying to save him from puking on you. Now if you don't mind, I need to take him to the bathroom where he can empty his insides. Gwen looked a bit disgusted and Trent took his hand back while staring at Cody. Cody seemed to become more furious after Noah finished speaking. Courtney didn't look too happy either, as she wasn't sure if Noah was lying or not, but helped push Cody into the men's bathroom.

***Men's Bathroom***

As soon as Cody was pushed inside, he tried to run back outside but was pulled back by Noah,

"STOP IT CODY!" Noah shouted. (He hoped the others had moved away, otherwise they would hear them).

"What Noah! What is it! What the hell do you want?!" Cody yelled back as he turned to Noah. Noah quickly put his arms on his shoulders and looked him square in the eyes,

"Look Cody, I know you're angry. I understand-"

"Apparently not! Why did you stop me! I could've flattened him! I could've-" 

"First off, you would've been mauled! I don't know if you've taken a look in the mirror recently, but you're no Hercules! And unless you've got spinach with you you're no Pop-Eye either!" Noah paused for a moment to catch his breath, "Listen, what I did out there I did to save your relationship with Gwen. Because we're friends Cody. If you had 'flattened' him, she would hate you. You know that? Hate you! And then….and then it would be all over…god Cody I don't know what else to say…just….god why do I have to clean up your mess…" Noah began pacing around the bathroom,

"I didn't ask you to help…" Cody said quietly,

"No, you didn't, and that's your problem. You have us now! Unlike before you got on this ship, you have me, Courtney, and Owen I guess…but that aside, you have friends that can help you through this. Now get back out there, shake his hand, and let's get this over with alright? When we get back we can play that simulation you wanted." Noah concluded. Cody stood silently before nodding. "Good, let's get out of here; I'm beginning to hate this restaurant…"

***Back outside***

Noah exited the bathroom with Cody and saw that their group of friends had regrouped near their table. Noah followed Cody out towards their table again. Cody approached Trent, who was laughing at Owen for a moment. Trent turned towards Cody and smiled,

"Hey man, sorry we got off to the wrong foot. I'm Trent." Trent said, sticking out his hand again. Cody shook it,

"Cody." He said quietly. They stood there, for a moment in complete silence before Courtney broke the awkwardness,

"Well, it's getting late, and we certainly don't want to miss our own ship now do we? Haha, oook well we'll see you Trent!" Courtney said and began packing up their things. The others acknowledged and began packing.

"Oh! Well, haven't you heard? I'm on the same ship! I'll see you guys all the time!" Trent said happily. Cody, who was sipping the last of his drink, sputtered. "Oh shoot dude, you ok?" Trent asked. Cody nodded,

"Yeah…just fine." Trent smiled. The group proceeded to pack their things when they heard the loudspeaker of the station come to life. Also, as they came on, the giant television that was playing a sports game in the middle of the room, changed to a man in a highly ranked uniform standing in front of the camera.

"Starbase 7! We have just had urgent news from Starbase 22! They have reports of being under attack by a strange vessel! They cannot trace it to any known species! Starfleet asks that any known vessels report to the vicinity immediately!" The message spoke. Immediately, everyone that belonged to Starfleet in the restaurant ran to their ship. The group ran to their ship, the Arcadian.

"Who do you think it is? Do you think the Romulans have disguised their ships to look different or something like that?" Courtney asked Noah as they were running. Noah panted,

"I *pant* I don't think so. I believe that *pant* when he said that it was *pant* it was a new species I think he was serious Courtney!" Noah said, running out of breath. Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed Noah's arm. From that point on, she practically dragged him to his position on the bridge. Gwen and Trent parted ways near the docking bay, (Trent is part of engineering as well and Owen accompanied him there). Cody, Courtney, and Noah entered the lift and finally emerged on the bridge of the Arcadian.

"Dammit you three if you're late again I'll have you stay in detention in the brig! We've got a crisis on our hands!" Captain Wyatt said. "Lt. Nancy, how many ships are ready to engage?" he asked. Lt. Nancy took a quick and not focused look at the miniature map on her screen and turned back towards him,

"About 2 other ships sir." She said. Captain Wyatt scoffed,

"What do you mean about, how many?!" Lt. Nancy took another look and confirmed that it was indeed 2 ships. "Fantastic. Which ones are they?" he asked. She reported to him that it was the NCC-3192 Yellowstone and the NCC-1392 Rafter (Both Constitution class as well btw). Captain Wyatt sighed heavily,

"Well, it's better than nothing. Hail them." He ordered. Lt. Nancy nodded,

"Patching you through sir." First, Mike's face appeared on the screen. However, unlike when Cody had met him, his face was not smiling, happy, and silly. It was serious, stern, and focused.

"Captain Wyatt. Good to see you." Mike said. Cpt. Wyatt nodded,

"You as well. It seems that you and the Yellowstone are the only ships ready to accompany us. Are you ready?"

"Yes. We'll follow you're lead." Mike nodded. The hailing transmission ended between the Rafter and then Lt. Nancy patched them through to the Yellowstone. This time, Zoey's face appeared,

"Hello Captain Wyatt." She replied. Much like Mike, she had a serious face and looked completely focused on the task at hand. Cody was surprised on how polar these two were with their emotions.

"Hello Captain. The Rafter will be following us out; I assume you'll do the same?" Captain Wyatt asked. Zoey nodded,

"Yes sir. Lead on." Cpt. Wyatt nodded and the transmission once again ended. He then spun around in his chair and pressed into the intercom. All around the ship, the intercoms roared to life with his voice as he spoke through the microphone on his side,

"Crew of the Arcadian…this is Captain Wyatt. As you have already guessed, we are moving in to intercept an emergency transmission from Starbase 22. We will be assisted by Captain Greaves* of the NCC-1392 Rafter and Captain Stoyer* of the NCC-3192 Yellowstone. I know that this is all of a sudden, and that you were enjoying your personal time on Starbase 7. I realize that many of you have never entered battle before. I know what that's like. It's scary. I've been there. But look to your right. Look to your left. Those crew members? They're your family. They'll be there for you. We'll be there for you. You're not alone in this. We _will_ go in to investigate what is happening at Starbase 22, and we_ will_ get to the bottom of this! Captain Wyatt out!" he closed the intercom and spun back around in his chair so that he was facing the giant monitor in the bridge.

Cody, Noah, and Courtney looked at each other. They were indeed each other's new family. They would be there for each other, no matter what happened. **They were the crew of the Arcadian, and they were ready to engage the enemy if need be.**

**OK! It's done. Now, I have a lot to explain in this chapter. Yeah, you may have noticed that the Johnny b goode scene was from back to the future. If you have not, then go check that scene out, as it is hilarious. I got motivation, and I decided it would be cool to use (in my own way). Now, about that scene. To be completely honest, I'm not the biggest fan of Gwent, but it is a ship I like. Just not as much as Gwody. Still, that whole thing was to develop interference between Gwen and Cody, because I felt that they were becoming too attached too quickly (also, Trent has a part to play ;). **

***Eli Topaz: Eli Topaz is NOT a real musical artist. I made him up so that it would show that they had a wide range of music in the restaurant. I know, it seems rare that a restaurant would play such an old song and that the people would like it, but I was hoping that by making them more retro they would enjoy the song. (Unless I'm getting the meaning mixed up…well you get the point.)**

***Captain Greaves: Captain Greaves is actually Mike. His full name is Michael R. Greaves. **

***Captain Stoyer: Captain Stoyer is actually Zoey. Her full name is Zoey. H Stoyer.**

**(Btw I know I added Zoey and Mike. Remember, this is not just about the original cast, and I wanted to throw some other characters in there.)**

**Alright, here's our cast of crew members so far that you should know:**

**Captain Wyatt (Ship: Arcadian) Status: Alive**

**Lt. Nancy Carson ~ Status: Alive**

**Science Officer Bradly Remy ~ Status: Alive**

**Ensign Clark ~ Status: Alive**

**Navigation Officer Noah Holbach ~ Status: Alive**

**Science Officer Courtney Dilucca ~ Status: Alive**

**First Officer Helmsman Cody Anderson ~ Status: Alive**

**Engineering Ensign Trent Locke ~ Status: Alive**

**Engineering Ensign Owen Simril ~ Status: Alive**

**Captain Donovan Holbach (Ship: Lancaster) Status: Unknown**

**Lt. Dewitt Wakeman ~ Status: Unknown**

**Lt. Carter Madigan ~ Status: Dead (Recorded by ships logs)**

**Sgt. Brenden Kiani ~ Status: Unknown**

**Officer Rory Berwick~ Status: Unknown**

**Ensign (#1) Gavin Kelsi ~ Status: Dead (Recorded by Ships logs)**

**Ensign (#2) Lincoln Alken ~ Status: Dead (Recorded by Ships logs)**

**Captain Greaves (Ship: Rafter) Status: Alive**

**Captain Stoyer (Ship: Yellowstone) Status: Alive**

**Commodore Johnathan (Starbase 7) Status: Alive **

**Admiral Darwin (Starfleet Academy) Status: Alive**

**Colonel Jonas ~ Status: Alive**

**Lt. Kenneth ~ Status: Alive**

**If you have forgotten some names, do not fret, because I have recorded ALL of the names mentioned in here (I hope). Some of them will not be necessary, like the ones from Starfleet, but you should definitely know the captains and their shipmates! Ok! Peace out, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
